Information systems for vehicles are well known in the prior art. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,502 to Opel (the '502 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,115 to Sekiyama (the '115 patent).
The '502 patent discloses an information system for a vehicle. The information system includes a computer connected to the various systems of the vehicle for sending and receiving information from the various systems. The computer is also connected to an input device for receiving inputs from a driver of the vehicle and a display that is viewable by the driver. The driver uses the input device in conjunction with the screen to review vehicle information and adjust any adjustable settings.
The '115 patent discloses an information system for a vehicle with a remote communicator. A computer receives vehicle data relating to the vehicle operation and external data such as navigational information, email, etc. The computer is operatively connected to the remote communicator to send and receive information from the remote communicator. The remote communicator includes a display and allows a driver or an occupant to determine directions to a destination, read email, etc.
Although the information systems of the prior art are useful in disseminating information to the driver and occupants of the vehicle, there remains an opportunity to provide an information system which allows greater interaction and exchange of information between the driver and the occupant.